Like the Stars in the Sky
by somethingsarcastic
Summary: "Will you believe me?" He whispered, squeezing her hand. She nodded, "I know you, Sirius, you wouldn't lie to me."
1. Prologue

_Four Years Ago..._

The dark island was fast approaching as the boat sped towards it. There were only five people on the old, rotting boat that had chosen to take a trip to the dank, life less island full of people whom had gone insane over the years.

In those four people, stood Mr. and Mrs. Barty Crouch Sr., the boat's navigator, a ministry official and a young women by the name of Jade Arbor. She stood, tonic and expressionless on the outside, her physical appearance seemed to tell everyone that she was collected. She stood at her solid height of 5'10", her thick dark brown curls cascading over her shoulders and down her back over the grey coat she wore to shield herself from the biting cold and salt water surrounding them. Her pale blue eyes raked over everything in sight, taking it it, but her expression remained neutral, as though she was not bothered by the island they were docking at.

But it was just an facade. Jade was scared out of her wits. Her mind wanted her to get back on the boat and demand to be taken back to the sane world. Her eyes held a somewhat frightened look, and the grip on her 10 and ¾ inch willow and Phoenix feather wand tightened dramatically in the pocket of her coat as the Ministry of Magic official called the Dementors off and let the three visitors pass through the gates of the wizarding prison known as Azkaban.

Jade kept her eyes trained on the stairs as she ascended, freezing for a split second as she heard the haunting laugh of the lunatic Bellatrix Lestrage echo through the prison. She swallowed the lump in her throat as the official stopped in front of a somewhat large cell holding a single person. The official gestured to it, tipping his hat as he walked back to the top of the stairs, several feet away.

Jade breathed in, moving her eyes up until they landed on the pale, skinny form of Sirius Black that laid in the back of the cell, asleep. Her jaw shook the smallest bit as she raised her hand and rapped on the metal bars, startling him out of his fitful sleep.

Sirius sat up rubbing his face and Jade took the time to take in his appearance. His face was swallow and sunken in, most of it covered by a long black beard, but from what could be seen was pale from the lack of light. His body had changed drastically since she had seen him eight years ago. He had lost almost all of his body weight and whatever muscle he had acquired from Quidditch was long gone. He was literally skin and bones. His robes hung off his body as he leaned back, watching her eyes rake over him.

She raised her hand to her mouth, her fingers spreading over her mouth in surprise. "Oh, Sirius..." Jade breathed, looking at the man she still loved with her heart, even if everyone was convinced he had murdered all those muggles and Peter Pettigrew. Her other hand wrapped around the bar as she finally connected eyes with him.

Sirius was oddly sane for a prisoner in Azkaban. His grey eyes didn't hold the crazed, wild look the rest of the inhabitants had seemed to acquired from the horrors the Dementors' presence brought them. Looking into his eyes, she saw the same man she had fallen in love with.

"What are you doing here, Jade?" He whispered, using his hand to steady him as he stood up slowly, walking to the bars that separated the two. He clenched his jaw at the thought of Jade- _his _Jade here. She was one of the strongest witches he had met, but no one innocent deserved to be here.

The corner of her mouth twitched, and she closed her eyes, breathing in before opening them and connecting them with his grey eyes again. "I needed to see you. I need you to tell me." She spoke so softly that Sirius had to strain his ears to hear the voice he had missed the most. Sirius wrapped his hand around the bar, right under hers, brushing her skin ever so slightly with his.

Any normal person wouldn't have dared to even talk about setting foot on the island that housed the wizarding prison, much less actually do it. Any normal person would have flinched away from the touch from someone who had spent time in the prison, but Jade relished in the touch.

She smiled softly, her heart fluttering at the touch. Sirius looked at her confused, "I don't understand...what do you need me to tell you? I've been in here for eight years. I don't know anything." He whispered, the bottom of his stomach falling as he realised she would probably ask him why he had killed all those Muggles and Peter and then betrayed James and Lily, when he did not. Peter had killed those Muggles; Peter had betrayed them all.

Jade picked her hand up, sticking it through the space in the bars, holding her palm up to Sirius as an offering. Sirius felt a surprised look cross his face, but still lifted his dirty palm to wrap around hers, their fingers linking together for the first time in many years. His heart felt lightened by her touch and so he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the bars.

"I need you to tell me if you're guilty or not." Jade spoke at last, watching his reaction and tightening the grip she had on his hand. He looked at her through his black lashes. "Does it matter? Everyone thinks I'm guilty."

Jade looked fiercely at him. "That's rubbish and you know it. If you say you didn't do it, I will believe your word. I spent eight years trying to convince Dumbledore to allow me come here so I could hear it myself. Everyone has tried to convince me that you did it. But I need to hear it from _you. _Not the Daily Prophet, not from Molly or Aurthur, not from Remus, from _you. _Did you do it, Sirius?"

Sirius watched her as she spoke, taking in her appearance as he realized the women he loved had not changed at all except for nature's signs of aging. Within her thick curls where a couple gray hairs, probably from the stress of teaching and very faint wrinkle lines could be seen. Sirius watched her face as she looked at him. "Will you believe me?" He whispered, squeezing her hand. She nodded, "I know you, Sirius, you wouldn't lie to me."

Sirius breathed out, his mind racing as he thought. The pressure on his hand comforted him the tiniest bit as he opened his mouth to speak. "I...I didn't do it. I could never kill anyone. It...It was Peter. He killed all those muggles. He betrayed James and Lily as their secret keeper."

Jade sucked in a fast breath at the confession, she believed him, but at the same time, Peter was dead. Sirius would never lie to her, and he would have never betrayed James- his best friend or Lily- Jade's best friend and one of his closest. Sirius was not like the rest of the egotistical, blood purists that the rest of his family was and is. The fact that Peter had been the one to do it did not surprise her. His behavior during the last year of school at Hogwarts and the couple of years after had been suspicious- disappearing and appearing at random times, the odd questions he would ask. But something just didn't add up.

Jade let out her breathe slowly, feeling it in her gut that Sirius was telling the truth. "Please, I...I need you to believe me Jade." He whispered, pulling her other hand from the bar to wrap it in his other. She searched his eyes once again before nodding. "I believe you, Sirius, a hundred bloody percent, but Peter's dead." She said softly, untangling her hand from his to cup his cold cheek. He leaned into it, savoring the warmth and good feelings he felt just at her presence. Their eyes stayed connected the whole time, only ripping away from each other as the Ministry Official walked over.

", your time is up, please finish and I'll escort you back to the boat." He spoke, turning without waiting and taking his post by the stairs again. Jade nodded turning to look at Sirius' surprised face.

"We're still married?" He whispered, watching as she nodded.

"I took my last name again to keep suspicion down and so I could stay at Hogwarts." Jade informed him, rubbing her thumb pad over the rough skin of his cheek. "I love you, so much, and I miss you everyday." Jade whispered, looking at him.

Sirius caught her pale blue eyes in his steel grey one, "And I love you more than you could ever know." He told her, watching as she smiled sadly at him before following the official back down to the shore. "And I miss you with every fiber of my being."


	2. New Year, Old Faces

**Author's Note!**

**So, I honestly can't believe people are reading this. I'm usually pretty hesitant on posting stories with chapters, and I usually stick to one-shots. I'm glad that people are liking this. So, I hope you readers review, I would love to to hear what you think. ****And no worries, Sirius will make an appearance in a couple more chapters. Just be patient, things are just getting started. (: And yes, I realize that that is the Song the Sorting Hat sings in Harry's first year, but it doesn't sing a song in _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ so bear with me, please. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Harry Potter _or any of it's characters that the books contain. Those all belong to the marvelous JK Rowling. I only own Jade Arbor, Nahila Arbor and Lepus Arbor and any plot twists I insert into the original story line. **

_September 1st, 1993_

Jade Arbor, current professor of Astronomy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat towards the end of the long staff table in the Great Hall next to an unoccupied seat. Said seat would soon be claimed by this years Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. The seat's occupant would surely be subject to the curse that plagued the position by the end of the school year.

Jade rubbed her temples, trying to sooth the headache she could feel coming. She let her eyes wander around the empty Great Hall that would soon be filled to the brim with the students that were approaching on Thestral drawn carriages and boats.

Her eyes flicked up as the large doors to the hall opened, revealing Dumbledore. He walked towards the staff table where every one of the professors sat- sans McGonagall who was waiting the arrival of the first years. His brilliant purple cloak with gold embroidered stars billowed out behind him as he walked. Another male walked briskly behind him.

Jade's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the second male; his sandy blond hair, scarred face and posture belonged to a person she could never forget. Remus Lupin stared back at her, his eyes wide.

A hand on her shoulder startled her out of her stare. Dumbledore suddenly stood behind her chair, hand placed delicately on her shoulder. Jade blinked before standing up and nodding politely at Dumbledore. "Albus." She greeted, her lips pulling up in a small smile that felt foreign on her face.

"Ah, Jade, I do believe you remember your old friend."

Dumbledore's brilliant blue eyes twinkled in the light as he turned, his purple robes swishing behind him as he left towards his seat leaving her facing Remus, who had made his way around the table to stand in front of her.

Looking up into the tired and scarred face of Remus Lupin tied her stomach into knots. Jade fidgeted with her hands, unsure of herself and what to do. The last time Jade had seen or spoke to Remus they had gotten into a rather large fight. Said fight included raised voices, harsh and vulgar words were exchanged and there were things said that should have never been. The two hadn't spoken in over nine years.

Remus watched Jade fidget in the spot where she stood. His grey-blue eyes took in her tired appearance; the grey hairs that peppered her long brown curls, the evident wrinkles that lined her forehead and around her eyes. Nevermind the physical differences between then and now, the Jade Arbor that stood in front of him was still his best friend from nine years ago.

Jade watched as Remus let out a long breath of air; his arms opening. She smiled one of her first genuine smiles in years as she allowed his arms to wrap around her in a long overdue hug. She didn't hesitate in returning the embrace, wrapping her thin arms around his equally thin torso.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Jade chuckled, somewhat bitterly. "Only about nine years. I'm bloody sorry about all those things I said. I regretted them right after I said them. I was just too proud to admit that."

The pair separated, but still faced each other. Remus smiled, "It's in the past, but presently, I need the face of an old friend."

Jade nodded in understanding before sliding into her seat and gesturing to the empty one next to her. As soon as he was seated and she had turned to face him the doors to the Great Hall had opened, allowing the hordes of students to amble in and take their seats at their respective house tables. The hall was now seperated into masses of yellow and black, green and silver, scarlett and gold and blue and bronze.

"How have you been?" Jade asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she spoke; her eyes flitted over his face and arms, taking in and assessing the scars that were scattered across the pale expanse of his skin. Remusexpression softened a bit as he saw her actions. The same actions that mirrored the ones from their time at Hogwarts. The same actions that she preformed every night after the full moon on the four boys before ushering them up to Madam Pomfrey while cursing them for not letting her come along.

Remus relaxed visably once he had seen that Jade- _the boy's _Jade- had not changed in her mannerisms since Hogwarts. She was still one of his best friends. "I've been better. I'm just tired. It's hard going out on a full moon alone...it's harder."

She twisted her lips to the side before replying. "Have you been using the Wolfsbane potion?"

He looked away, knowing he would get scolded for what he was about to tell her. "Well...after we had our fight, I ran out. I was never hopeless at potions, but I knew I could never brew the potion."

Jade let out a long hiss of air. "That was a nice excuse Remus. Starting this month, you _will _be using the potions. Whether I have to brew it or make Severus do so."

More students continued to flow into the Great Hall and soon the House tables looked fit to break if anymore bodies sat on their benches. The chattering of the students made the hall impossibly loud as the last of the second years and above filtered in. Jade smiled as she saw two particular fifth years enter the hall. Remus followed her gaze. "Is that...Nahila and Lepus?"

Jade allowed a smile to grace her lips as she nodded. "Yes, that's them."

"They certainly have grown since I last saw them. Although, it's still hard for me to believe you've been a mother for the past thirteen years."

Jade laughed quietly at this as Dumbledore stood up; his arms open as if he was going to embrace the entire room in his arms. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now, we must all be hungry, but first, the sorting!" The marvelous doors opened and McGonagoll lead in the first years that were waiting to be sorted. She snorted softly in amusement as they looked amazed as Dumbledore's podium sank and transfigured into a rickety old stool; the ragged old sorting hat sitting on top of it.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
><em>_But don't judge on what you see,  
><em>_I'll eat myself if you can find  
><em>_A smarter hat than me.  
><em>_You can keep your bowlers black,  
><em>_Your top hats sleek and tall,  
><em>_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
><em>_And I can cap them all.  
><em>_There's nothing hidden in your head  
><em>_The Sorting Hat can't see,  
><em>_So try me on and I will tell you  
><em>_Where you ought to be.  
><em>_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
><em>_Where dwell the brave at heart,  
><em>_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
><em>_Set Gryffindors apart;  
><em>_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
><em>_Where they are just and loyal,  
><em>_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
><em>_And unafraid of toil;  
><em>_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
><em>_if you've a ready mind,  
><em>_Where those of wit and learning,  
><em>_Will always find their kind;  
><em>_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
><em>_You'll make your real friends,  
><em>_Those cunning folks use any means  
><em>_To achieve their ends.  
><em>_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
><em>_And don't get in a flap!  
><em>_You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
><em>_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Jade clapped as she always did after the hat sang it's song it had been working on the year prior, never ceasing to amaze her. "We weren't that small, were we?" Jade snorted in amusement at Remus' question, shushing him to make him pay attention to the sorting.

"Appleby, Jacobs!"

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

"Askeruff, Abigal!"

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"Azer, Layla!"

"_SYTHERIN!"_

The sorting continued on as Remus became distracted. His eyes flickered to the Gryffindor table and Jade realized this as she followed his line of vision, her eyes landing on Harry as he sat down at the table. She placed her hand softly on his shoulder, knocking his out of his gaze. "I was sitting in his compartment on the train." Remus whispered. Jade nodded, but decided to listen to the sorting deciding she would purse this conversation at a later time.

"Quints, Amanda!"

"_GYRFFINDOR!"_

"Tulley, Johnathon!"

"_GYRFFINDOR!"_

"Valase, Marcus!"

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

The respective tables cheered loudly at their new housemates, making room for them at the already overcrowded tables and welcomed them to the family. Dumbledore stood for the second time that evening.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight surrounding the hall sending an eerie glow onto his long, white beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast... " Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He paused as if hating what he was about to say next- which every staff member knew he did. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, " Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises-or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors."

He paused to look at Penelope Clearwater and Percy Weasley, who puffed out his chest in a display of power and stare around impressively. She rolled her eyes and giggled- even though she was unamused by his pompous attitude. Beside her, Remus snorted.

"On a happier note," Dumbledore continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause, but nonetheless, Jade clapped, a smirk on her lips as she watched her friend and now colleague turn a light shade of pink at the sudden attention. "As to our second new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties."

The Gyrffindor table broke out hard into applause. The Slytherins booed, unimpressed by the sudden change in teaching staff. It seemed as though Dumbledore ignored them. "Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!"

He clapped his hands and simultaneously, food appeared on the worn tabletops. The golden plates on the staff table appeared as well, shining impeccably. Jade placed food on her plate; she couldn't help but notice that the house elves had done an amazing job once again.

Remus coughed, bringing her out of her train of thought. She glanced over at the slightly sickling looking male, worry etched in her face. It seemed that even though the two old friends had been separated by a disagreement and bad feelings for years they had fallen back into their old pattern quite easily.

Remus laughed under his breath as he came out of his coughing fit. "Even after years, we've fallen back into the old pattern quite easily." He spoke, his voice rough. Jade grinned at him- the first real fully happy expression she had in years.

Several of Jade's students had seen the grin and were glancing at each other, confused at the emotion their professor had been displaying this night. Their professor was normally quiet, reserved, and her expression usually remained almost indifferent all the time. But tonight she seemed lively, even as the hours went by and the food finally disappeared off the golden plates. Jade caught the eyes of her children and smiled softly at them as they waved.

The students trickled slowly out of the hall to their respective dormitories, whether it'd be in the dungeons, the basement, or one of Hogwart's towers. Jade let out a long breath, slumping back into her seat.

"How do you do it?"

Jade glanced at Remus, startled by his question but understood nonetheless. She sighed heavily. "How have I been able to see him everyday for the past three years and not say anything? It's been bloody hard, I'll tell you that. I think of Lily and James every time I look at him. He looks exactly like James. I almost expect him to walk up to me and say _'Where are Moony and Padfoot? Those tosspots left without me, Jay!" _and go off into some rant. Then I see his eyes- _Lily's eyes_ and I almost want to spill my guts to her and discuss the most idiotic rumors I had just heard walking down the hall. I miss them, but I've tried to keep him out of trouble. I have to."

Remus was quiet for a few minutes before both professors stood up, their cloaks billowing out behind them as they took to the Entrance Hall. They stood at the base of the grand marble staircase for a brief moment before embracing again. As they separated, Remus stepped onto the staircase to head to his office and quaters and Jade turned left to venture to the Astronomy tower where her office and sleeping quarters were located. They both paused and looked back.

"I've missed you, Remus."

"And I, you, old friend."


	3. Avoid, Avoid, Fight

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the ridiculous wait! University is kicking my ass right now, and I didn't have time to edit and rewrite the parts I had wanted until now. So here's chapter two, BUT, I would like to bring something to everyone's attention. I know I said in the Prologue that Jade knew it was actually Peter who killed the Muggles and framed Sirius, but I changed it. I made it so that she wasn't sure. She believes Sirius is innocent, but she also believes that Peter is dead. So something doesn't add up.  
>Okay, that's all there is. Enjoy the Chapter, and the more reviews I get, the more motivation I have to update faster! <strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable Harry Potter Characters. Those belong to the magical JK Rowling. I only own Jade, and Nahila and Lepus Arbor. **

"If that women is a seer, than I must be the Queen of Muggle England."

A laugh bubbled past Jade's lips at Minerva McGonagall's words about Sybill Trelawney and what had occured earlier in the month with the third years. The elder witch was quite literally ranting - an un-composed side of Mivera that many did not get to see. Minvera had always taken a particular liking to Jade though, even when the young witch had gallivanted around the castle as a student causing mischief with the Mauraders.

Jade smiled softly as she listened to Minerva; her eyes followed the rotation of the planets above her. A bewitched replica of the solar system moved above their heads, in time with the real planets. A shooting star flew through the imitation; Jade closed her eyes briefly, a bittersweet feeling eating away at her stomach as her fingers played with the tarnished gold necklace around her neck.

It wasn't particularly fashionable or ornate, but rather simple and personal. It was a thin gold chain that ended right at her collarbone, a small gold star and an equally small moon hung from it. The chain and charms were tarnished from thirteen years of wear, as well as thirteen years of the habit of fidgeting. It had been a gift on her seventieth birthday from James, Remus and Sirius.

The chiming of the clock tower snapped Jade out of her thoughts. Minerva had apparently paused in her rants and was watching Jade with a look of curiosity. Jade smiled softly at her. "Yes, Minerva?"

"I am rather curious about something..."

Jade swallowed, suddenly nervous. "Curiosity killed the cat, Minerva."

Minerva laughed, somewhat reluctantly. "I guess it did. Well, I'll be off to dinner than. Will you be joining us?"

Jade waved her hand in a lazy manner. "I supposed in a bit, I have some essays to read. I should grade some of these before I go. But I'll be there within the hour."

Minerva nodded and spun on her heel, her cloak billowing out behind her as she left the Astronomy tower. Jade pulled a stack of parchment in front of her, quill already in hand to grade the eighteen inch essay she had assigned.

A few minutes had passed before the door to her office opened once again. Jade's lasting paranoia from the war before kicked in and in a rapid movement, her 14 and ½ inch, Elm and Phoenix Feather wand was grasped in her right hand, regardless of the fact she was safe at Hogwarts.

A genuine chuckle greeted her ears and she relaxed, her wand returning to the folds of her cloak. "Oh. Remus, it's just you."

Jade picked up her quill once more and began reading the essays, the current one on the top of the pile was a recipient of a**'**_**T**__**-**__**See **__**Me**__**'**_scripted in Jade's looping handwriting in a bold, red ink. She shook her head at the rubbish that the student had scrawled down last minute before sending the piece of parchment to the bottom of the pile.

Remus settled down in the chair Minerva had vacated almost twenty minutes ago and watched her as she went through her actions. Her handwriting had not changed since her years at Hogwarts. Curiosity gnawed at his stomach. He had to ask her. He had to find out. He had to know. He had to.

"Why so serious?"

Jade watched as Remus' head snapped up, his eyes greeting hers as she immediately regretted her question. She definitely did not like the look of curiosity he held in his eyes, his green-blue eyes twinkled with unanswered questions. And Jade had an inkling that she knew what -more likely who- the questions would be about. "Oh it's nothing. I just had a question or two."

Jade avoided his eyes, his tone giving her the answer to her own unasked question about _'__What__'__?_. Instead, she watched the solar system above her head; the planets rotated slowly and the stars twinkled against the dark backdrop of the sky. The sun and the moon danced around each other, never touching. "The full moon isn't for another two weeks, Remus." Jade responded (in what she hoped) was a casual voice.

She hurriedly started putting her stuff away, hoping to evade his true questions. "That wasn't my-"

"Oh! Would you look at the time? Dinner is almost over. I did promise Minerva I'd be there soon. Well, it was nice talking to you!"

Jade scurried out of her office, pretending like she hadn't heard Remus' shouts to come back and made her way down to the main castle and into the Great Hall.

It wasn't that Jade was afraid of fighting- that wasn't it. She had spent her years after Hogwarts fighting in the first Wizarding War. She had a sharp wit as well as a sharp tongue (many had wondered why the sorting hat had placed her in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw, it had taken the hat a total of six minutes to come up with a decision for her) and could fight in words, smarts, fists and wand. Jade was brave, courageous- everything a Gyrffindor should be and more.

So, then why was it that Jade was doing everything in her power to avoid conversation with Remus? She knew what he wanted to talk about. The topic was bound to come up soon, with everything that was going on. Remus wanted to talk to her about Sirius, and with the whole Wizarding community thinking him as a raving lunatic, she didn't want to hear one of her best mates- one of Sirius' best mates- speak ill of him. So Jade would just avoid him until he gave up.

And avoid him she did.

Jade seated herself in her chair at the Staff table at the very beginning of Lunch later in the week, hurriedly placing food on her gold plate. She was well aware of the students that were watching her.

She slowed her speed, allowing her to eat normally. It wouldn't be long before Remus would finish cleaning after his class and step into the Great Hall. Half way through her Shepard's Pie, the very person she dreaded seeing strode through the Great Hall doors, down the isle and to the seat next to her.

"So, Jade-"

She was out the door before he even picked up his fork.

Staff meetings at Hogwarts were few and rare. When they did happen, it seemed as though they could on for days. Maybe it was just for the fact Jade was seated next to Remus, and Professor Sprout was still prattling on about Merlin knows what as she balanced peculiarly on a stool.

Jade breathed out, somewhat loudly, from her nose catching Remus' attention by accident. She was well aware of his eyes on her, but chose to ignore it and instead kept her eyes trained on Professor Sprout. The short women prattled on for another few moments before squeaking and almost falling off the stool. Jade blinked at her; others began to move from their seats.

Jade took the moment of distraction to sweep out of the staff room behind Severus Snape. There was a shuffle behind her that she choose to ignore as she sped off to the refuge of her office and sleeping quarters. Opening a ward, she slid into the Astronomy Tower with a relieved sigh. Jade closed the door behind her, putting the curses in place once again.

Remus cursed loudly as the barriers of the Astronomy Tower threw him back again. He knew she was avoiding him.

"Mum! Please! Sign the permission slip!"

Lepus and Nahila begged Jade, their identical silver eyes looking up at her with a plead in their eyes. Jade rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Explain to me why I am hearing about these permission slips the day before the first trip of the year to Hogsmead? You do realize, that you two are fifth years, and are already allowed to go."

Nahila's head snapped to the side, her eyes in a deathly glare as she stared at her brother. Jade knew that glare, it was an exact copy of her own; this caused Jade's smile to twitch before looking over in question at Lepus. "The dolt got his privileges suspended last year, and that applied to me to. And he said he would ask you, mum!"

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

Jade shook her head. "Enough, you two! I will sign the permission slips-" A chorus of cheers came from the two fifth years as they rejoiced. "_But! _You two are to make sure that all your work is done _before _going. Is that clear?"

Nahila looked smug as she looked at her twin brother. "I'm already done." Her announcement and the tone of her voice reminded Jade exactly of herself when she was in school.

Jade smirked. "Good, than you can help your brother, as I am sure he has left his work to the last minute."

"Mum!" Lepus groaned.

A knock sounded at the door and Jade, not thinking, yelled, "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Remus Lupin, the very man that Jade had been avoiding for the past two weeks. Jade bit her lip, but smiled somewhat guiltily. She offered a apologetic look, which Remus nodded to. He then turned and smiled at the twins.

"Remus!" Nahila laughed, throwing her arms around him. He laughed, patting the young girl on the back before swooping down and pressing a fast kiss to her forehead. Jade smiled softly at her daughter. Lepus took his turn to hug Remus too.

When the twins had been born, there was no question in Sirius' and Jade's minds who the twin's godparents should be. Jade had immediately wanted Remus, her best friend-besides Lily- and confidant to be Nahila's godfather. James was, of course, Lepus' godfather, with Lily being the godmother to them both.

"Alright you two, it's getting late. Get back to Gyrffindor Tower."

Both of the twins groaned, but hugged their mother, allowing Jade to press a kiss to each of their foreheads as she ushered them out of her office.

Jade almost threw herself into her squishy, plush black desk chair, but refrained and instead let out a sigh of relief as the pressure was eased from her legs. She yawned. "You've been avoiding me."

Jade jumped, startled. She had forgotten that Remus was there. "I know."

He nodded in a sarcastic manner. "I see."

Jade pursed her lips, her eyes falling shut. "I just...I just know what conversation we're going to have, and I-"

"Did you go and see him, Jade?"

Jade's eyes snapped open, blinking in shock at Remus. Her breath was caught in her throat, unable to make it past her lips. Usually Remus danced around what he wanted to say, sometimes saying it in many ways instead of coming right out and saying what he wanted. Jade knew that if she didn't reply to Remus soon, he would know. He and Lily were the only ones who could read her like an open books. Many of those hours they spent in the Library under the sharp stare of Madam Pince were conversations held in whispers.

"You went and saw him, didn't you? Don't lie to me. You spent nine years trying to convince Dumbledore, and you did. You appealed to Dumbledore and he let you go! Even after I told you not to!"

Jade's calm demeanour was gone. She was beyond furious. Remus was _not _her father. She had been perfectly fine raising herself since she was fourteen. And now, she was a grown women with two children of her own. She did not need her friend telling her what she could and couldn't do. "_Excuse _me?" Jade hissed, her angry evident in her voice. "I _never _asked for your premission. I've raised myself since I was fourteen. I have two children that I raised _on __my __own._I don't need anyone to protect me."

"He _betrayed _everyone Jade. Because of him, Lily and James are _dead. _Peter is _dead._Muggles _died _because of him. Why can't you get that?"

"Believe what you wish, Remus. But the Sirius I saw behind those bars was the Sirius I had always known. He couldn't have - wouldn't have- killed anyone. The Sirius I saw was the one I love with all my heart. And when he told me he didn't do it, I believe him. Sirius is innocent."

Jade stopped talking. She couldn't bring up her suspicions about Peter. Something just didn't add up when it came to that one factor. All they found of Peter was his finger, surely he was dead. But Sirius, Sirius would never lie to her. There had to be something missing from the story.

Remus didn't flinch outwardly, but he did inwardly. He was already growing tired of this argument, and Jade knew- she knew him better than anyone else. "You're blinded by your heart, Arbor."

Jade raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "You're blinded by loss, Lupin." She retorted, interlocking her fingers together; her eyes never leaving Remus'.

A few minutes of tense silence dripped by; their harsh stares never left each others. "I'm simply saying that I cannot believe that you, Jade Arbor: Prefect, Head Girl, one of the brightest witches of our age, stubborn, unforgiving, Jade Arbor simply believed him when he said he didn't do it. It doesn't make sense. You of all people hated everything Voldemort and the Death Eathers stood for. They killed your whole family in fourth year, but yet, you believe Sirius. You _still_love him after everything he's done."

Jade's response was quick, her toung sharp. "Things don't always add up, Remus." She sighed, suddenly very tired. "I don't want to have this conversation anymore."

Remus's voice softened as he spoke next. "Jade...you were one of the Order's Auror's called when it happ-"

Jade slammed her hands down on her desk top, agitated. She had had enough of this mundane, repeated argument for the night, and now, she had a class to teach. "That enough. I have a class to teach. You know the way out."

And so, Jade left Remus gaping after her in her office as she took off to the top of the Astronomy tower to wait for her students to arrive.


	4. Nasty Temper He's Got, That Sirius Black

**A/N: Hey there! I really want to thank MoonlightSecret7, InternetJunkie, and AlbusPotter12 for reviewing. Honestly, reviews make me want to update faster because I _know _someone is reading this. Anyway, thank you. So, because of these three, here is chapter three! AND, I promise, Sirius is coming into the stories soon, be patient. (: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of JK Rowling's characters or plot. There is dialog in this chapter that has been used from her written works. I do not own any of it. I only own Jade, Lepus and Nahila Arbor and and random plot twists that I have made. **

It was a couple of days later that Jade finally calmed down enough to be in Remus' company again. Remus saw this, and had thankfully stayed away before Jade ended up stunning him with a particularly nasty _Stupefy. _After all, it had happened, three times before.

Jade walked down the corridor, the heels of her boots thudding against the old stone of the castle, her impeccable robes billowing out behind her as she walked. The corridors were alive with the buzz of the third years excited for their first trip into Hogsmead. Jade smiled softly to herself has she remembered her own trip, although, quite a bit earlier than any other third years. That passageway they found had really come in handy...

Her curls swayed against her back. "Twenty points from Slytherin and Gyrffindor, and for fighting. Better hurry along, wouldn't want to get left behind on the first Hogsmead trip of the year..." Jade trailed off, turning the corner and away from the girls who separated with a small flick of a wand.

Jade smiled to herself, barging into Remus' office without knocking or announcing herself. It was almost like the numerous amount of times she had let herself into the Boy's dormitories, regardless of what state (of dress or otherwise) the boys were in.

"Old habits die hard, don't they Jade?"

Remus laughed, his hand clutching a quill as he scrawled across student's papers. Jade rolled her eyes, walking over to the armchair situated in front of Remus' desk. She was oddly quiet.

The silence in the room was almost deafening. Remus didn't speak and neither did Jade. Her lips were pursed as her hands fidgeted in her lap. Remus was on edge; he didn't know what to day, what to do. It had seemed as though that they would always be fighting now, the strain of the years prior was weighing on them; all they had gone through, and all they had lost was weighing on them. "Things were beyond our control, Remus. Do any of us truly know what happened that night?"

Remus closed his eyes, his hand frozen from in it's movements. "There were witnesses, Jade."

"There are things we don't know, Remus, things we don't understand. Evil, dark magic, senseless killings. Not everything in this world is known. Whether we like to admit it or not, no one knows exactly what happened that night."

He watched her, the grip on his quill so tight it looked as though it might bend and break in half. He wasn't sure how to respond to her. Remus _wanted_to believe that Sirius was innocent; they were best mates all those years. But James and Lily were dead. And all signs pointed to Sirius. He exhaled. "Do you want some tea?"

Jade nodded, moving over to the bookcase filled to the brim with books. She heaved a large, thick volume of Ancient Runes off the shelf and opened it up, ignoring the cloud of dust that puffed up.

"Harry?"

Jade's head snapped up to find Remus leaning out of the doorway. Shouldn't all the third years and above be gone by now? "What are you doing? Where are Ron, Hermione?"

Jade crossed her legs, returning her attention to the book in front of her, while still keeping her ears trained on the conversation the two were having. "Hogsmead, Professor."

"Why don't you come in? Professor Arbor and I were just talking and I've just taken in a delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson."

The ignored creature was sitting in a tank in the corner of Remus' office. Jade had chose to ignore it after coming in. She had never liked the green water-creatures very much. Jade flipped a page in her book. "A what?" Harry asked, confused.

Jade looked up as the water-demon made a crude gesture, shook it's fist and then disappeared into the mess of weeds in it's tank. "Grindylows are water demons. Nasty little things."

Harry's eyes snapped over to her, and for a second, Jade forgot to breath. The emerald green orbs drilled into her own blue ones. He ruffled the back of his hair with his hand; breaking Jade out her startled state. She smiled softly at him. "Hello Harry."

"Uh, Hello, Professor."

Jade's heart felt constricted. She wanted to tell the young boy everything, but now wasn't the right time. She would have to wait. There was so much she wanted to tell him, so much that she wanted him to know. There were too many things in her way, too many things that could happen if he knew.

"We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle. Cup of tea?" Lupin said, switching topics while looking around for his kettle once again. "I was just thinking of making one."

"All right." Harry said, somewhat awkwardly.

Remus tapped the found kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout. "Sit down." Remus said, gesturing to the seat next to Jade while, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid-but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?"

Harry looked at him, startled at the joke. Remus' eyes were twinkling as Jade let out a snort in amusement at the jab of the Diviniation professor. "How did you know about that?" Harry asked, sounding embarrassed.

"Professor McGonagall informed Professor Arbor, who in turn told me. You don't know this, but Professor Arbor and I have been very good friends since our own years at Hogwarts." said Lupin, passing Harry and Jade a chipped mug of tea, his eyes flitting to the women engrossed in the book resting in her lap, but Remus knew she was listening. "You're not worried, are you?"

"No." said Harry; almost too quickly.

"Anything worrying you, Harry?"

"No." Harry repeated. Out of the corner of Jade's eye, she watched as he drank a bit of tea and watched the grindylow that had reappeared and was currently brandishing a fist at him. "Yes." he said suddenly, putting his tea down on Remus' desk and startling her. "You know that day we fought the boggart?"

"Yes, " said Remus slowly.

Why didn't you let me fight it?" said Harry abruptly. Remus and Jade raised their eyebrows- but for entirely different reasons: Remus at the question; Jade at the fact Remus had not mentioned this beforehand. "I would have thought that was obvious, Harry." he said, sounding surprised.

"Why?" he said again.

"Well." said Remus, frowning slightly, "I assumed that if the boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort." Jade watched out of the corner of her eyes, her ears trained on the conversation. "Clearly, I was wrong. Remus said,, still frowning. Jade frowned deeply and her eyebrows furrowed; forgetting the book in her lap and looking at Remus. "But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic."

"I didn't think of Voldemort." Harry confessed. "I-I remembered those dementors."

"I see." said Remus thoughtfully. "Well, well... I'm impressed." Remus smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Harry's face. Jade nodded. Harry looked surprised at the professor that had remained silent until now. Jade nodded at him before continuing. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is fear. That is very wise, Harry."

"So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the boggart?" said Remus shrewdly, glancing a the women sitting across from him, once again in grossed in the large text.

"Well... Yeah, Professor Lupin, you know the dementors -" He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." called Remus.

The door opened, and in came Snape. He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of Harry, his black eyes narrowing and flitting back and forth once he saw Jade. "Ah, Severus, " said Remus, smiling. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?" Snape set down the smoking goblet, his eyes wandering between Harry, Remus and Jade almost suspiciously.

"I was just showing Harry my grindylow." said Remus pleasantly, and smiling somewhat.

Jade sniffed the air discreetly, knowing that the smoking potion in the goblet was indeed the Wolfsbane potion that she had insisted that Remus start taking again, asking the potions master himself to brew it for her friend.

"Fascinating, " Snape drawled sarcastically, without looking at it. "You should drink that directly, Lupin. "

"Yes, Yes, I will, " Remus replied.

"I made an entire cauldronful, " Snape continued. "If you need more."

"I should probably take some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus."

"Not at all." said Snape, as he backed out of the room, his eyes meeting with Jade's once as they nodded in understanding at each other. While they both attended Hogwarts, they had a mutual understand. They didn't enjoy each other's company- but simply tolerated each other. She stayed out of the boys pranks on him, and he saved her the embarrassment whenever he retaliated.

Jade saw how Harry looked curiously at the goblet. Remus smiled. "Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me. I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex." He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. "Pity sugar makes it useless. " Jade added, as Remus was taking a sip and shuddering.

"Why -?" Harry began. Remus looked at him and answered the unfinished question. "I've been feeling a bit off-color. This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."

Remus took another sip as Jade looked on approvingly, eyes flitting over her friend to make sure he drank it all to help with his symptoms and his pain of transforming.

"Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts." Harry blurted out.

"Really?" said Remus, looking only mildly interested as he took another gulp of potion. Jade stifled her chuckles as memories from her own years at Hogwarts came back at her.

"Some people reckon- some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."

Remus drained the goblet and pulled a face, and looked at Jade, silently communicating with her as she nodded at him, her eyes dancing and twinkling slightly. "Disgusting. Well, Harry, I'd better get back to work and my conversation with Professor Arbor. See you at the feast later."

"Right." said Harry, putting down his empty teacup as Jade watched him watch the empty goblet that was still smoking from the potion that had resided in it. "Goodbye, Harry." She nodded at him as he left.

The door clicked shut softly after the thirteen year old boy left. Jade smirked. "He's like his father. Suspicious of everything that involves Severus." She spoke, shaking her head as he continued grading papers but letting out a snort. Jade laughed. "He probably thinks he was trying to poison you."

Jade walked into the Great Hall, late, but present nonetheless; the feast was in full swing. The Great Hall had been decorated wonderfully; a hundred of lit pumpkins floated around the hall lazily. A cloud of live bats fluttered around the hall, amongst the brilliant flaming orange streamers that danced around the Hall.

As Jade walked by the Gryffindor table, Hermione Granger's head popped up from where it had been bowed with Harry, and Ron's. The bright and curious young witch watched Jade with wide eyes. "H-hello, Professor Arbor."

"Is everything alright, ?"

"Oh, yes, yes. Thank you, Professor."

"I daresay you enjoyed your time in Hogsmead. I remember my first trip there with friends as very amusing." Jade conveniently left off the bit of information of how she, Sirius and James had found the passage leading to Honeyduke's basement in their second year, later on in their fourth year placing it on the map.

"Yes, professor. I enjoyed myself quite a bit."

"Enjoy the feast, , , ."

Hermione looked frazzled as she avoided the professors eyes as the conversation ended. Jade turned on her heel, cloak fanning out behind her as she headed towards the staff table; a charm set to allow her to hear the rest of the trio's conversation.

"_Honestly,__Harry?__Professor__Arbor__was__there__as__well__and__she__seemed__fine__with__Professor__Lupin__drinking__it?__" _Hermione asked, her voice barely above a whisper, head bent towards the two boys.

"_Hermione,__I__'__m__telling__you,__she__looked__reveled__that__he__was__drinking__it.__" _Jade snorted in amusement. Remus looked at her questioningly, before laughing with Flintwick.

"_The__bloody__potion__was__smoking,__you__say?__" _Ron managed to spit out, even around the mouthful of Yorkshire pudding while still managing to shovel more food into his mouth simultaneously.

That was the last of the conversation that Jade heard as she turned and was pulled into a conversation with Remus and Flintwick. Although, out of the corner of her eye, she kept an eye on the trio, happy to see that their good mood couldn't be spoiled.

The feast ended as Jade placed her fork on her empty plate; sighing in pleasure as she leaned back in her chair, watching the students stand up and leave the Great Hall for their dormitories. Jade crossed her legs, smiling as Nahila and Lepus looked up and smiled at their mother.

"The Halloween feast always was your favorite."

Remus grinned wolfishly, looking exactly as he did when he was seventeen. Both of them stood with the rest of the professors as soon as the hall was emptied of students, all of them ready to retire to their sleeping quarters that resided in different parts of the castle. Jade stood for a moments, chatting aimlessly with Miverva.

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt your chat ladies, but I feel our presence will be needed at Gryffindor tower in a few moments. Severus, Remus, follow us if you will."

Remus, Jade and Minerva shared a somewhat shocked glance as Severus chose to scowl before they followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall, trying hurriedly to keep up. It wasn't too long before they reached the seventh floor and the crowd of students parted to let them closer to the tower's entrance. Dumbledore turned to the four professors with somber eyes as they stared in shock at the destroyed portrait that had been the entrance to Gyrffindor tower.

"We need to find her." Dumbledore told them. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady." Minerva nodded, and turned at once with her wand clutched tightly in her hand.

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice as everyone looked up. It was, of course, Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Jade watched as Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle; a voice he usually reserved for Slytherin's ghost, the Bloody Barron.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful. " he said, almost happy. "Poor thing, " he added unconvincingly, showing that he didn't really care.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly, almost afraid.

"Oh yes, Professor head. " said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see. " Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."


	5. And it Hurts to See You in Pain

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I finished classes today, and I typed this in the airport waiting to board the plane back to Maryland. I would have posted it sooner, but I utterly refuse to pay for internet in an airport, and there was no Starbucks for me to troll at and use free wifi. Anyhoo, her is the latest installment of _Like Stars in the Sky_. I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE, review, and let me know if anything isn't clear, or if you have question and I will address them. Or let me know if you just like the story, that's cool too. (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry Potter series. It belongs to JK Rowling. **

**Enjoy!**

"No...no!"

Jade hissed under her breathe, crude words forming in her mind. She clenched her fists, trying to control her emotions. She was quite aware of the gazes set upon her and chose to ignore them as Dumbledore spoke to them.

"We must get the students to the Great Hall. Quickly." Dumbldore spun around and left, his patronus darting off to the heads of each house. Jade let out a harsh breath of air as Nahila and Lemus came up to her, looks of distress on their face.

"Mum!"

Jade blinked at them, seeming lost as she did so. As quick as it came, the lost expression disappeared off her face. Jade pressed a hand to each of their cheeks. "Go to the Great Hall. Don't do anything stupid. _Remember- your father is innocent._" Jade whispered the end of her sentence, the twins giving her fleeting looks, nodding their heads and clasping hands as they were pulled into the throng of Gryffindors migrating back to the Great Hall.

Jade exhaled. Following the back of the group with Remus to the Great Hall. The Ravenclaws were being ushered down from their tower, mixing in with the mass of scarlet and gold on the way down the stairs. Slytherin's complaints could be heard as they marched up the stairs leading from the dungeons, and Hufflepuff's looks of confusion were expressing every one's feelings at the moment.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle." Dumbledore spoke as Jade and Remus entered with the last of the students; Minerva and Flitwick closed all doors leading into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me. Immediately." Dumbledore added before turning to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important.

"Send word with one of the ghosts." Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall with the rest of the Professors, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing..." One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags. "Sleep well." said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him and the rest of the Professors.

Dumbledore stood in front of the professors, assigning each of them a part of the castle to search. It was a few moments before he reached Jade.

"Jade, can I be sure I can trust you tonight?" He asked, his blue eyes twinkling, almost as if he were hiding a secret so grave, it could change the course of events. Jade furrowed her brows at him.

"I'm sorry, Albus, I'm not sure if I understand your question."

"Considering you have remained married to Sirius Black, I would like to know if you will be able to, how do you say, stand your ground against him?"

Jade's heart stopped beating. "You have my word, Albus."

Remus stood next to Jade, fury practically radiating off his body. How could she have left this piece of information out? She was still married to the man who betrayed Lily and James. This little piece of information didn't help her argument one bit.

"Very well then, I would like to for you to search the fourth floor corridors, and then come back to the Great Hall." Dumbledore told her, the twinkle in his eye returning. "We already have the other professors patrolling the other parts of the castle."

Jade nodded and spun on her heels to face the grand staircase; Remus's eyes staring holes into her back as she ascended the staircase. Jade controlled the speed of her pace until she was safely out of Remus' and Dumbledore's vision. She dashed up the staircase to the fourth floor, her boots skidding to a stop in front of the one eyed witch statue. She threw an apprehensive look over her shoulder. _"Dissendium."_

The witches' hump shifted, revealing a steep slope into the hidden passageway. Jade slid down, her thick boots thudding against the dirt; her wand lit and held out in front as she walked slowly down the path, her feet barely making a sound. Jade followed the curve of the passageway; back pressed firmly against the side of the tunnel. The passageway abruptly ended in a set of stairs paved out of the rocks and supported by beams of wood.

Jade put out her wand, tiptoeing up the stairs. She pushed aside the door leading into Honeyduke's cellar; her eyes scanning the empty room before heaving herself out of the small hole and onto her feet in the cellar. Jade crept up the stairs, flipping the hood of her cloak over her head, wand held in her hand. Jade dashed out the front door of Honeydukes as soon as she made it to the main room of the shop. She ducked into the alley beside the shop.

Her bones groaned as they changed, folding in on itself before streching to take form again. This whole process took about 2 seconds - a blink of an eye. She dashed out of the alley, her four legs beating against the ground. Her paws took her down the untraveled path to the shrieking shack. Jade tossed her head to the side, looking behind her. She seemed to sigh, her paws familiar with the path as she made her way down. She slinked around the bend, the shack coming into view in front of her.

The house looked decrepit. The shingles that remained were hanging on to the house for dear life, one hung only by the top corner. There were holes in the side of the house and scratch marks on the door. Jade wasn't afraid though. The house has remained unchanged since their final use of it fifteen years ago.

Jade squeezed her body through a gap in the wall. She let out a breath of air, changing back into her normal form. She grasped her wand tightly in her hand, creeping up the broken stairs. The door at the top of the landing were hanging by it's hinges. Gingerly pushing the door open, she was met by a fierce growling.

Jade jabbed her wand at the door, blowing it off it's hinges and across the room to have to bang against the far wall. The noise echoed through the empty house, the barren doorway revealing a large ginger cat and an immense black dog.

The black dog immediately stopped it's growling and sat down, it's ear flattened against it's skull as it let out a low whine. Jade nodded. "Shh, it's just me." She whispered, her voice as light as air. But he heard her, because in a split second, a dog no longer stood in front of her.

Sirius Black did.

Jade could feel her eyes water and spill over a bit at the sight of him. He stood in front of her, dreadfully skinny and pale. His skin was swallow and see through; his hair hung, lifeless in his face, and it looked like he had tried to hack off the beard he had acquired from over the years. His eyes looked her over, but she was still staring in horror at his condition- worse than it was four years ago.

He looked at me sadly because of my reaction, but that didn't stop Jade from rushing forward and basically throwing herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his torso, digging her face into his skinny chest. Jade could feel him shudder in relief as he in turn let his long skinny arms curl slowly around her, shaking.

She let my tears soak his already dirty and worn down robes, while she clenched the excess fabric of it in the back with her fists. "I was so worried about you." Jade mumbled into his chest, but he heard her, nonetheless. "Peeves said your name, and I would have collapsed in shock.." He pressed a kiss against the crown of her head, and she shivered at his touch. Jade pulled back from him, anger evident on her face.

"That was a stupid thing to do. Slashing the Fat Lady's portrait? What the bloody hell were you thinking?" She hissed at him. "You're only reinforcing why everyone thinks you're guilty!" She flicked his arm, turning around and pacing around the room. Jade flicked her wand in a circle- a nervous habit- sending multicolored sparks everywhere. Sirius sat on the bench in front of the bed.

"Everyone...even Remus?" he questioned quietly, the only thing he said. Jade turned to look at him, but kept her eyes averted from his, nodding slowly. She sat down next to him, placing her hand softly on his arm.

"It's okay. One day he'll find out the truth. Just like I did."

He pulled me to him, and Jade let herself relish in the missed contact for a few minutes. She let out a sigh as she pulled away, looking up at him. "I have to go. I'm supposed to be back in the Great Hall. Don't worry. You'll be fine here. I'll try to come when I can." Jade told him, pressing a chaste kiss to the underside of his jaw before stepping away.

He sighed, "I love you."

I smiled bitterly at him. "I love you too, in those thirteen years, that never changed."


	6. Withheld Secrets and Hushed Conversation

**A/N:**

**Okay, so I realize I suck at updating. I promise I'll try to update more often, but I have to take care of school first. Anywho, here is chapter 5. **

**I just wanted to clarify that Nahila and Lepus are in their fifth year, like the Weasley twins. Sirius and Jade had been together a lot longer than James and Lily had been. Don't worry. A future chapter is going to explain everything. **

**So, please, please, read and review. Feel free to message me comments or questions and I'll address them. Thanks!**

Rage was practically flowing off Remus in waves. He _trusted _her again after all these years, and she _lied _to him. Jade was his only best friend left after everything that had happened and she was still married to the man that had destroyed his friend's lives.

James and Lily were _gone._

Peter was _gone. _

Muggles had lost their families_. _

And she was still convinced he was innocent.

Remus clenched his fist tightly around his wand, his knuckles turning white. Grounding his teeth together, Dumbledore returned, asking him to search the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor towers. His eyes slit into a glare as he walked by Jade whom had returned. He followed her with eyes as she slid into the Great Hall before turning and disappearing up the stairs to the seventh floor corridor.

* * *

><p>Jade swallowed hard as she descended down the stairs. It was a little past three in the morning and the fury Remus was emitting was palpable was she walked by him. Escaping, she slid in the Great Hall, heading for Dumbledore.<p>

She stopped at his right side and he turned, his blue eyes twinkling dangerously behind his half moon spectacles. Jade opened her mouth to speak, but he held up a hand, quickly silencing her. Furrowing her brow, she nodded. Percy Weasley had come to a stop in front of them.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy in a whisper, informing Jade that this was the reason that Dumbledore had stalled their conversation.

"No. All well here?"

"Everything under control, sir. "

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow. "

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."

The large doors of the hall creaked open again, bringing the sound of footsteps to those in the hall. Snape appeared on the right side of Jade. She tensed the slightest bit.

Snape spoke next. "Headmaster? The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either. "

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?" Dumbledore questioned, sounding the slightest bit anxious, but his blue eyes twinkled dimly behind the half-moon spectacles as Jade stood silently, watching the conversation take place.

"All searched. "

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger. "

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape. Jade fiddled with her fingers, pretending to look around the Hall at the students.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jade saw Harry's head tilt up. He was eavesdropping, and she could conclude that Ron and Hermione were as well. The other professors remained oblivious to the third year and their conversation continued on.

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next. "

Jade could see Harry had his eyes open and squinting at where she and the other professors stood, Dumbledore had turned his back to the third year, but Percy's face and Snape's profile were visible to him.

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before-ah-the start of term?" said Snape, who was barely opening his lips, as though trying to block Jade out of the conversation; his eyes were flicking back and forth between her and Dumbledore.

"I do, Severus, " said Dumbledore, and there was something like warning in his voice. He was warning Snape to drop it. But of course, he wouldn't. Not yet.

"It seems-almost impossible-that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when, you appointed -"

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it. " said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. Jade scowled at the dark haired male standing beside her at the accusation. Of course she _knew _how Sirius got in. She was _helping _him stay hidden. But she did not like being talked about as though she was a criminal out to hurt anyone. Jade was only trying to help an innocent man see his godson and children.

"I must go down to the dementors, " said Dumbledore, changing the topic and looking at me. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy.

"Oh yes. " said Dumbledore coldly. "But I'm afraid no dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am headmaster." Percy looked slightly abashed as Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly.

Snape stood for a moment, watching Dumbledore as he left the hall, before spinning around, his black clock swished behind him as he turned on Jade, with a snarl and a finger pointed in her face. Percy scurried away. "You're in on this Arbor. Or should I say Black? You would do anything to see that maniac again. Tell me, do your children _really _know about their father?"

Rage flared in the pit of her stomach. "Don't you _dare_ bring them into this. If I hear one word of you speaking to them about anything other than potions, you will _regret_ it. Understand, _Snivellus? _Astronomy isn't the only thing I excelled at." Jade hissed, seeming to grow inches as she glowered at him. Snape stared at her with the same look he had been giving Dumbledore: deep resentment. Their truce from their school years had been thrown from the highest window in Gyrffindor tower. Jade glared at his retreating back as he left the Great Hall.

Throwing a look over her shoulder, her eyes softened as she looked at her children who leaned against the wall, facing their friends, George and Fred Weasley, Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet, who were slumbering on the floor. Nahila's head slouched onto her brother's shoulder, his head on top of hers as they slept. Jade's eyes traveled over to Harry, who was still watching the door where Snape had left only moments before.

"Be careful where you tread, Harry." She breathed, slipping out the Great Hall doors.

* * *

><p>The days after had everyone walking on eggshells. Teachers refused to speak to the students about it, but there were hushed whispers wherever you went. Classes had started minutes prior and the corridors were empty as Jade made her way to Dumbledore's office.<p>

Making her way through the Defense corridors to the stairs, she passed the DADA class that was currently in session on her way to the moving staircases. _"Today we shall discuss-"_ The sound of pages being turned in a lazy manner caught her attention. "_Werewolves._"

The voice belonged to Snape, and it just happened to be Remus' third year class the day after the full moon.

Jade couldn't stop herself. She pushed open the door silently and stood in the back of the room, watching as Snape glared at anyone who dared to appose him. He had heard her enter by the way his eyes flickered to the door, but chose to ignore her.

Hermione Granger chose to speak up. "But, sir, we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinkypunks -"

"Miss Granger, " said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page three hundred and ninety four." He glanced around the room, his eyes turning to slits as they rested on Jade.

"All of you! Now!" The students gave him many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, but eventually the class opened their books. "Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape, his smirk growing bigger

Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot straight into the air. "Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring her. His twisted smile was back in full force. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between -"

"We told you, " said Parvati Patel suddenly. "We haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on -"

"Silence!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are... "

"Please, sir, " said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf -"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger, " said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Jade shook her head in disbelief. "As Miss Granger was saying, The snout of the werewolf is slightly larger than that of a wolf. A wolf is significantly smaller in size to a werewolf. A werewolf, as you are all aware is a man-wolf hybrid, brought on by the bite of another werewolf on a human. A werewolf has elongated limbs as a result, and it's limbs can sometimes crudely look like it's limbs in human form. However, when faced with a werewolf, I would assume you would run as the bite of a werewolf brings pain to the receiver."

She paused, watching Snape's reaction; he looked positively furious and Jade had to bite back a grin. "However, do not be fooled by what everyone tells you. Those bitten by a werewolf can live normal lives. We are not to fear them. They are just like us. They have no control over what they transform into once a month...it is simple a furry little problem."

Glowering at her, Jade smiled in response before turning and leaving the classroom, the door clicking shut behind her. Smiling, she made her way down the staircases before they could decide to move, making it to the first floor corridor in record time.

The gargoyle sat, unmoving at the end of the corridor. It's eyes gazed at Jade, uninterested as it waited for the password to be spoken. She stared at it for a few seconds, recalling the password. "Pepper Imps."

It spun to the side, revealing the long, curling stone staircase. Taking her time, Jade climbed the stairs. She reached the plateau, and poised her fist to knock. Before she could, however, the aged voice of Albus Dumbledore passed through the wooden door. "Please, Jade, come in."

Not surprised, Jade twisted the ancient silver doorknob, letting herself in. Small objects were everywhere; on his desk, on the massive amount of bookshelves and on Fawkes' stoop. The sorting hat sat, sleeping, on the highest shelf on a bookcase filled to the brim with old, leather bound texts only one in their wildest dreams could hope to read. Fawkes stretched his wings, flying over to land on Jade's shoulder and nipping affectionately at her ear before returning to where he previously perched. Jade gave a small smile at the previous Headmaster portraits before seating herself in front of the enormous and ornate mahogany desk Dumbledore was seated behind.

"Ah, yes. Fawkes has always been peculiarly fond of you, Jade. I believe since your first visit to my office...second year, wasn't it?"

Jade laughed, feeling bittersweet, crossing her legs. "Oh yes. I remember. James had nudged me a little too hard in the corridor, and the Fungus potion Professor Slughorn had me take to Professor Sprout spilled all over and ."

Jade folded her hands in her lap, biting her lip. She wanted him to get to the reason he brought her up here. Not have her reminisce about her school days.

"But, of course, you know that this is not the reason I brought you up here." It was at that moment that Jade's eyes focused on the long, thick piece of wood Dumbledore was twisting between his fingers. It felt as though ice water had been poured over Jade's head as she stared at it, recognition written over her face.

"Yes, I do believe you've seen this wand before. Haven't you, ?"

It was as though Jade was captivated by it. "Oak..." She breathed. Coughing, she sat up straight. Ignoring the cleary amused twinkle in Dumbledore's blue eyes she spoke again. "Oak. Fifteen inches. "Oak. Fifteen inches. Unicorn horn core. Belonged to..."

"Yes, this wand belonged to man that we are all quite familiar with. Sirius Black."


	7. Wicked

**A?N"**

**So, I'm quite aware that I suck. But only recently have I had anytime to breath, much less sit down and write, edit and post anything. And I apologize. So, here is chapter 6. It's a bit of a filler, but there is some important things in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**And, if any of you readers happen to enjoy a little Fred Weasley in your life, I recently posted a story that is centered around parts of his and my other oc's life. Take a moment and check it out, will you? **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the _Harry Potter _book franchise or any of it's characters and plots. I only own any original characters and plot twists within the story. Thank you. **

* * *

><p>"Yes, this wand belonged to a man by the name of Sirius Black, who is currently your spouse and the father of your twins, Nahila and Lepus. Therefore, I believe it is only fair that as his wife and the mother of his children that also attend Hogwarts, you have his wand in your possession. I trust that it is in good hands."<p>

Jade's hand shook as she reached out, her fingers curling around the smooth piece of wood. The tips of her fingers found the nicks and scratches as they ran the length of the wand. "Yes, I do believe that is all. Thank you for meeting me."

Nodding, Jade politely bid Dumbledore a good day before standing and excusing herself from his office. As soon as the door had clicked shut behind her, she bolted. Classes were still in session and her feet carried her through the empty hallways and passageway shortcuts. Jade darted down the path to the Astronomy tower.

Hoping to duck into her office before slinking off to Hogsmeade, she let out a slew of curses when she saw Remus with his back to her, removing curses from the tower. Breathing in deeply, she hid the wand deep in her robe; her own wand found its way into her hand as she came to a stop next to Remus and she flicked it in a series of movements, allowing her to open a ward in the curses to allow them through.

She started up the spiral stone stairs; gesturing for him to follow her. Her fingers trembled as the door to her office opened from a flick of her wand. As the two of them sat down, the door clicked shut after them effectively leaving them in silence.

Remus watched her. "You didn't tell me."

Jade flinched inwardly. "I...I didn't want to fight.

Remus' face twisted, his expression looked appalled. "What happened to annulling the marriage like you had claimed you were going to do? At some point, you _did _believe that he had killed Lily and James."

"I...I couldn't do it- not once I found out the truth. So I didn't. I changed my last name so I could get a job, but gave the twins both of our names." Remus scoffed. It was somewhat unnerving to see him this upset, and Jade's emotions were fried. "He's innocent Remus...I can't make you believe me, but he is. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should have, you're my oldest friend left and I betrayed your trust."

He sighed; she could see his anger cracking. Nodding, he folded his fingers together and the two of them shared a look that only true friends could understand.

The day of the Quidditch match, something odd happened.

Remus and Jade took to the Pitch, ignoring the Professor house-indifference rule and proudly choosing to cheer for their old house, Gryffindor. Making their way to the Professor stands, they settled in with Minerva on Jade's left and Remus on her right.

As the rain poured down heavily, the air in the stadium grew silent; even the wind had forgotten to whip through the flags and roar above everything else. A wave of a bitter coldness washed over everyone within a mile radius.

Drawn by the overwhelming amount of good emotions, Jade watched as hundreds of Dementors entered the pitch, their hooded faces pointed up at Harry. They couldn't help themselves, and suddenly the warm and excitement charged air was drained as everyone watched Harry tumble off his broom towards the ground. Her eyes darted around the bottom of the pitch to glance at the horrible, cloaked faces of the dementors when her eyes caught a movement in the shrubs that surrounded the perimeter; her eyes caught another.

Shaken and completely furious, Jade could barely believe that they had dared entered the pitch. Before she could even get the feeling back into her legs- much less move- Dumbledore had stood and made his way furiously down to the pitch, his expression deadly. Jade watched with her eyes wide with fear as Harry descended towards the ground; with a wave of his wand, Dumbledore slowed his descent and then whirled towards the Dementors; a silver mist poured out of the tip of his wand and took shape, a phoenix swooping towards them.

Managing to place a square piece of chocolate from Remus' pocket, Jade bolted down to the pitch with Minerva and Remus on her heels. Dumbledore strode off the pitch, magicing a stretcher to take Harry to the hospital wing.

A few days later, Jade and Remus were standing at Harry's bedside, watching him sleep with an appraising eye. "I have half a mind to just tell him, Remus."

Remus glanced at his friend, sadly. "You know you can't. Not yet at least."

Jade sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and chewed thoughtfully on it. "He deserves to know." She whispered, her fingers clasping themselves together. Remus took this chance to walk around the hospital bed, coming to stand behind his life-long friend and place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"And he will. In due time."

* * *

><p>"Remus Lupin. Listen to me. You are way too ill to be teaching class today. Take today to rest and go back tomorrow. I will cover your lessons today, alright?"<p>

Remus went to protest, but once he saw the disapproving look on Jade's face, stopped. He bobbed his head up and down before he pushed open the door to his sleeping chamber. He threw a look over his shoulder at Jade. "There should be a Hinkypunk in my office, if I remember correctly, you're the one who helped me receive the the _'O'_ on that particular essay."

Jade smiled, "Oh hush, off to bed with you."

Remus rolled his eyes and shut himself in his sleeping quarters and Jade exited through the door and into the corridor. On route to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, she stopped by his office and picked up a glass box that contained a Hinkypunk, a small one legged creature that looked as if it was made of wisps of smoke.

Jade slid into the empty classroom and placed the Hinkypunk upon the desk and waited for the first students to arrive.

"_If Snape's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again, I'm skiving off." _Jade could hear the students before she could see them, since they took no particular care in lowering their voices. Jade chuckled as she thought to herself, _'Can't say I blame them. If Snape had been a professor when I was a student I probably would have skived off with...' _She swallowed hard, _'With James and Sirius...'_

"_Check who's in there, Hermione." _Jade looked up from her gaze on the wooden desk to see Hermione Granger's head peer around the doorframe and pull away.

"_It's okay, Professor Arbor is in there!" _

Suddenly, masses of students poured into the room, obviously all having the same idea if their class period had held Snape as their teacher once again. Jade stood, a small coy smile gracing her lips. Quickly, as the students seated themselves, she flipped through the textbook.

As the final student slid through the door frame and into a seat, Jade began. "Hello students! Rem-" Jade had to catch herself. "Professor Lupin has unfortunately fallen ill once again and has asked me to preside over his class for the day. Now, I hear you have been due to start Hinkypunks, I trust after his brief introduction on Werewolves, Professor Snape began on the subject?" The question left Jade's lips even though she knew the answer. Knowing Severus, he had praddled on bitterly, and then assigned a ridiculous assignment.

Immediately after her question, the students burst into complaints and questions.

"_It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?" _

"_We don't know anything about werewolves —" _

"— _two rolls of parchment!" _

"Did you tell Professor Snape that Professor Lupin hasn't had a chance to cover them yet?" Jade asked, frowning slightly.

"_Yes, but he said we were really behind —" _

"— _he wouldn't listen —" _

"— _two rolls of parchment!"_

"Alright! I will speak to Professor Lupin and have him speak to Professor Snape, but I have known Professor Lupin for a very long time and trust me when I say that you do not have to complete the essay. Don't worry about it."

"Oh no," said Hermione Granger, looking very disappointed. "I've already finished it!"

Chuckling at the familiar behavior, Jade looked at her. ", if you wish, I will have Professor Lupin take a look at it. Leave it on the desk after the lesson."

Hermione's expression brightened as they jumped into the lesson of Hinkypunks. "Now, do not be fooled by their appearance. Hinkypunks are made to be deceiving. They lure travelers into bogs," Jade said as the scratching of quills against parchment could be heard. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? It hops ahead and then people follow the light — then —"

The Hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass. Jade grinned. "Well, you get the idea."

The bell chose that moment to ring and all the students stood, placing their items back into their bags as they stood to leave. Jade bit her lip. If she told Harry to wait, she could...

"Harry, if you'd wait a moment, I would like a word." The words threw themselves out of her throat before she had the chance to process them. Jade blinked, busying herself by placing the cloth back over the boxed in Hinkypunk.

"I'm sorry the match turned out the way it did, Harry. And I heard about your broom. Is there anyway of fixing it?" Jade asked, mentally slapping herself across the face.

Harry frowned. "No, the tree smashed it to bits."

Jade remembered the year she arrived at Hogwarts. "I believe the year I arrived at Hogwarts was the same year that the Whomping Willow was planted. Students used to play a game to see who could get close enough to touch the trunk. In the end, Davey Gudgeon nearly lost his eye and then it was forbidden to go near it. I'm sorry to say that no broomstick would have had a chance. I suppose I would have been gutted had the tree smashed my broomstick as well."

Harry inhaled. "I suppose you saw the Dementors as well?"

Jade averted her eyes for a moment, uncomfortable with the familiar green eyes looking at her. "Yes, I did. I don't believe that in my years attending this school as well as working as a professor here that none of us have ever seen Professor Dumbledore so angry. I suppose that the Dementors have been restless and perhaps furious that he has refused to let them into the grounds."

Walking back around the desk, Jade busied herself with tidying up Remus' work space. As she looked up, she noticed the hesitation that was written very clearly on Harry's face. "Why? Why do they affect me like that? Am I just —?"

Jade looked up sharply, her mind instantly going to where Harry's was. He was so young and he was already thinking like James had when he was Harry's age. Jade and James had been friends long before Hogwarts, given that their parents had worked in the same departments in the Ministry. They had grown up together and when they had reached Hogwarts, they had remained close but had found friends that they could share and grow closer to; For Jade, it was Remus and Lily. For James, it had been Sirius, Remus, and..._Peter_. "Don't for a moment think you are weak, Harry. It has nothing to do with weakness. You have had horrors in your life that others have not and that is why the Dementors affect you more than anyone else."

The sunlight hit the large windows, illuminating the massive classroom. Jade's eyes sparkled and suddenly, it was much easier seeing the tiredness that had settled into her features from over the years. Her wrinkles seemed much more prominent and the gray hairs that littered her mass of brown curls shined. Still, looking at her young face, it was easy to see that before all her hardships she had been gorgeous and still was; something she had clearly passed along to her children fifteen years ago.

Jade exhaled; goosebumps littered her skin underneath her dark robes. "Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places -they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even muggles can feel their presence, although they cannot see them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself — soul-less and

evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that happened to you, Harry, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of."

She watched, her lips pursed as Harry's eyes left her's and focused on the wooden desk in front of him; his fingers traced the grooves in the wood. "When they get near me —" Harry stared at the desk, his voice sounding constricted. "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum."

Before she could control herself, a somewhat mangled sob ripped its way up Jade's throat and she barely had time to disguise it poorly into a cough. Jade jerked in her seat as if she were about to stand, but forced herself to stay seated and composed as she thought to herself, _'Now would be a good time...' _"Harry, there is-"

Bitterly, angry, Harry asked Jade "Why did they have to come to the match?"

"They must be getting hungry," said Remus coolly as he entered the classroom, his face still extremely pale and tired. His voice sounded strained- weak. "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up… I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement… emotions running high… it was their idea of a feast."

"Azkaban must be terrible," Harry muttered. Remus glanced quickly at Jade, who had inhaled loudly and looked away.

"The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheery thought. Most of them go mad within weeks."

"But Sirius Black escaped from them," Harry said slowly. "He got away…"

Remus watched as Jade's fingers fumbled around a pile of papers she had been sorting; one sliced the side of her finger and she cursed under her breath.

"Yes," Remus said, straightening up, "Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible… Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them too long…"

"You made that Dementor on the train back off," said Harry suddenly and then he looked to Jade, "And I heard Professor Arbor say to Dumbledore that she had to use a charm to get past them when she left the castle a few weeks ago."

"There are — certain defenses one can use," said Lupin. "But there was only one Dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist." Jade clenched her jaw.

"What defenses?" said Harry at once. "Can you teach me?"

"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors, Harry — quite the contrary…"

"But if the Dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them —"

Lupin looked into Harry's determined face then to Jade's (who refused to look at him), hesitated, then said, "Well… all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill."

Harry nodded and collected his bag from where he had deposited it on the floor. He had reached the doorway before he stopped and turned. "Professor Arbor, you mentioned something as your broom...did you play Quidditch?"

Jade smiled softly. "Yes, I did. I was chaser for the Gryffindor team for six years."

Remus laughed, somewhat forced. "She's being modest. If you go to the trophy room, you'll see she was given a trophy for holding the record of 'Most Points Made' in the history of Hogwarts."

A slow smile made it's way across the thirteen-year old's face. "Wicked."


	8. Hushed Conversations on Loud Topics

**A/N:**

**Another chapter? Wow. This one is longer than others and offers a lot more insight on who Jade is as a person and what she's gone through so far. I wouldn't say that this chapter isn't totally a filler, because it is important to the background of the story, but it also just helps move the story line along. Please review and let me know what you think!  
><strong>

**Once Again, I do NOT own Harry Potter or any characters, dialogue, or plot withing the story. I only own original characters and any plot changes I have made. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.  
><strong>

**thank you,**

**x. Nadya  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jade scowled as she started at her reflection in the mirror before her. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and unfortunately for her, Minerva had decided that Jade absolutely had to come along. Jade had not been planning for the manipulation that Minerva had employed to get her to come, she had been at dinner the night before fantasizing about how late she would get to sleep in (for once) and how she would politely ask the house elves in the kitchens to bring her food to her sleeping quarters.<p>

Things don't always go as planned.

Plucking her thick, wool overcloak from its hanger, she exited her quarters and into the chilling, stone corridors of Hogwarts. Her cloak found its way around her shoulders as she made her way through and out of the castle and down the path to Hogsmeade. Jade smiled politely at all her students that stopped and said hello.

Shaking the frozen snow from her boots, Jade pushed her way into the three broomsticks where the professors had agreed to meet the day previous. She noticed, with a hard swallow, that Cornelius Fudge had decided to join them for a drink. _Lovely. _

Jade smiled softly as she sat down in the seat next to Minerva and across from Hagrid. "Hello Minister, nice to see you again."

Fudge smiled and removed his bowler hat in respect. "Hello to you too, , I trust you and your children are all well?"

"Can I get anyone anything to drink?"

A server had interrupted their conversation before Jade was ready to respond. She exhaled, closing her eyes as she felt the tension in her shoulders grow. Her eyes slid open and around the room as the professors and the minister placed their orders. "Can I get you anything, Miss?"

Startled, Jade looked at the young man that stood with a quill and a pad of parchment in front of her. "Oh, yes. Can I possibly hav-"

Jade's eyes snapped to the side as a movement outside caught her eye. She could feel as her temper flared as she watched. "Miss?" She snapped back to the server. "Oh, pardon me. I'll have a small fire whiskey and soda. Mixed, please."

The other professors resumed their conversation as they waiting for drinks, but Jade sat in her seat facing the windows; fiddling with her fingers and her eyes darting around as she tried to remain inconspicuous and calm. Her mind drifted towards dreamland as she leaned against the back of her seat and tried to pretend that she was interested in the conversation around her.

Jade honestly couldn't remember the last time she felt..._whole. _In the past years, parts of her life had been ripped away from her; at fourteen, death eaters murdered her parents and left her to fend for herself before she caved and allowed the Evan's to take her in. The only people she had during her time at Hogwarts were those stubborn enough to break down the walls that she had spent years building: James, Lily, Remus and of course, Sirius. After Hogwarts, she and Sirius had moved into a flat together and two months later, found out that she was indeed pregnant with twins; later that year, Lily and James were married. Jade and Sirius however, didn't get married until after the twins had turned three- Around May 2nd, 1981- and they themselves had been together for a little over 5 years.

Sirius and Jade's story wasn't as complicated as James and Lily had been. Upon arriving at King's Cross Station, Jade realized she hadn't the slightest idea of how to find or get on the train to Hogwarts; her parents hadn't told her!. As young as she was, she wasn't dumb enough to go around asking people about platform nine and three quarters or Hogwarts. But being as perceptive as she was, she realized as she was walking up and down the platforms, that there were some people with rather large trunks disappearing as they passed a wall. So she waited. And as the clock ticked closer to eleven, a family containing a mother and father and a boy with wild black hair and glasses came running up.

"_James!" _

"_Hey Jade, did you just get here too?"_

_Jade shook her head, the brown ringlets flying everywhere. "No...I've been here since 10, but I realized that mum and dad hadn't told me how to get on the platform before the left the house. I've been walking around..."_

_James laughed as he reached up to ruffle the black hair that covered his head. His circular glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose as Mr and Mrs. Potter hurried up behind him, pushing his cart. _

"_Oh, hello there Jade!"_

_The eleven year old girl smiled and adjusted the bag that rested on her shoulders. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Jade waved her hand in greeting. "How are you?"_

_The older couple smiled at her. "Oh we're fine, dear. Now, we should hurry along. It's nearly ten to eleven. Come on, children- through the barrier." Mrs. Potter paused as she saw the look on Jade's face. "I suppose you're wonder how one gets on the platform." Quickly, Jade nodded. "Well, you see this brick barrier here? This is what separates the Muggles from crossing over to the platform. All you have to do is run through it. It won't hurt, love." _

_Jade bit her lip before nodding. Glancing at James, he shrugged before they both moved to face the brick pillar. Jade glanced at it apprehensively before taking off in a sprint towards it; her owl squawking at the sudden movements. As she approached, her eyes fluttered shut and where she should have felt the harsh collision of hitting the wall, a sense of weightlessness enveloped her. For that split second, everything disappeared; there was no weight of her cart against her palms, no dragging weight from the bag hanging across her body. _

_But as she exited, her body flew forward and collided with another. Jade shrieked as her body pitched forward and collided with the body of a boy with black hair and grey eyes. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Jade yelp as she jumped up from the floor. _

_The boy propped himself up on his elbows, laughing. "It's okay." Jade stuck out her hand, letting the boy wrap his around her and pulled him up. "I'm Sirius. Sirius Black."_

"_Jade Arbor." _

Her eyes remained glued to the window as her eyes caught another's. Jade's eyes narrowed into slits and her fists clenched together under the table. _How could he be so stupid?_

The furry black dog tilted his head to the side, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. His eyes blinked at her twice and he tilted his head farther to the left; Jade racked her brain- what had those movements meant back in their Hogwarts years? Jade sat up straight; two blinks and a tilt of the head ment he wanted to talk.

Jade's mouth went dry; her mind raced as she tried to figure out just how to leave without seeming suspicious- after all, they had just gotten to the Three Broomsticks and they hadn't even received their drinks. She fidgeted in her seat. Wrinkling her nose, she brought her hand up and tapped the side of it twice- their sign for '_Just a minute'. _

Licking her lips, Jade shifted. She turned to Minerva and quickly closed her mouth. Minerva was staring at her questioningly so Jade let her lips curl into a forced smile and she leaned against the back of her seat to look relaxed and averted her eyes to the floor

A pair of sparkly turquoise heels approached the table; following them to their owner, Jade let out a sigh of relief. It was just Rosmerta with the drinks.

"A small gillywater —"

"Mine," said Minerva.

"Four pints of mulled mead —"

"Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid.

"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella —"

"Mmm!" Flintwick announced, clapping his hands in delight. Jade arched her eyebrow at him.

"A small fire whiskey and soda; shaken and on ice?" Quietly, Jade motioned it as hers and took it from Rosmerta.

"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."

"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," Fudge spoke "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us…"

"Well, thank you very much, Minister."

Grinding her teeth together, Jade watched Rosmerta's shoes march away and come back, her hand curled around her own drink. The chair scratched against the wooden floor as she sat down. There would be no way Jade could escape without raising questions now.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" Rosmerta's asked, her long fingernails tapping against the top of the polished wooden tables. Jade twitched in her chair; anxiety settling in her bones.

Jade's eyes rose until they landed on Fudge. His body twisted around in his chair as she tried to discreetly check to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?" Fudge's voice came out in a hushed tone as he leaned forward to place his forearms on the flat table top.

"I did hear a rumor," admitted Rosmerta; not sounding in the least bit bashful as she sipped from her drink and leaned forward eagerly. Jade inhaled, taking a large sip of her drink.

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said Minerva exasperatedly.

"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" whispered Rosmerta; Jade's eyes darted out the window- the black dog still sitting diligently outside the window, his grey eyes still resting on her.

"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly. He took off his bowler hat and traced his fingers around the edge.

"You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Rosmerta, an edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away… It's very bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution… unfortunate, but there you are… I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore — he won't let them inside the castle grounds."

"I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Hear, hear!" Flintwick squeaked. Jade flinched at the noise.

"All the same," Fudge murmured. "they are here to protect you all from something much worse…

We all know what Black's capable of…"

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Rosmerta carefully, as if trying to remember something.. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought… I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst? Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do," said Fudge.

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Minerva. "Do you remember who his best friend was?" Jades jaw dropped a little, before she let her expression fall flat; she had to force herself to stay in her seat.

"Naturally," said Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here — ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter! Of course, I don't think I ever saw either of them without Jade or the Lupin fellow here with them. She always gave them a right kick to set them straight. " There was a loud clank from behind the christmas tree in the corner. Jade flinched- both at the names and the noise.

"Precisely," said Minerva. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course — exceptionally bright, in fact — but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers —"

"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Flitwick. "Inseparable!"

"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Potter was best man when Black married Jade. Then the Potters named him godfather- and Jade godmother- to Harry. Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him. Jade, does Harry have knowledge of you being such?"

Jade inhaled. "No." She spoke, her voice soft as it floated across the table to the waiting ears. "Unfortunately, there hasn't been the right time to tell him."

"_Lily!"_

_Jade burst into the room at Saint Mungo's, a grin plastered on her face. She quickly turned to look at James. "Sirius is out in the hall. I know you're dying to explode."_

_James nodded. "I'll go get him. There's something we want to talk to you about."_

_Jade crossed the room, stopping at her best friends bedside and glancing down at the little bundle resting in her arms. Tiny, filmy green eyes stared up at her from underneath a shocking mess of unruly black hair. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Oh, Lily. He amazing."_

_The redhead grinned tiredly at her best friend. "Yeah...he's perfect." She whispered, pressing a small kiss to his soft skin. Lily held him up and out, offering him to Jade. "Do you want to hold him?"_

_Nodding her head, Jade gently took him from Lily and slowly sat in the chair that James had just vacated. Softly, she ran her finger against the smooth expanse of his skin. "Have you and James decided on a name yet?" Jade asked, fixated on the baby on her arms and reminiscing about her own. _

_Lily nodded. "Harry James Potter." _

_Looking up at Lily, Jade grinned. "It suits him."_

_Sirius and James entered the room, laughing softly. Immediately, Sirius slid next to Jade and placed a hand on her shoulder as he bent and got a good look. "Looks just like you, mate." He laughed, clapping a grinning James on his back. Jade looked up and smiled at one of her oldest friends. "You did good, Moose."_

_James smiled softly back at her, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Thanks, Howls." _

"_James and I want you to be the god parents!" _

_Alarmed, Jade's vision shot to the redhead who just seemed to have word vomit. Next, she glanced at Sirius who smiled. "We'd love to."_

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Rosmerta.

"Worse even than that, m'dear…" Fudge dropped his voice again. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them

to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" said Rosmerta, her voice an alcove higher with curiosity. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.

"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Rosmerta.

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "but if I remember correctly, Jade was the first to offer to be secret keeper- Black wouldn't hear of it, claimed it was too dangerous for her as they had the twins at the time. James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to take Jade and the twins into hiding themselves… and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."

_Jade tapped her hand on the table, silencing the talk and halting the meeting. "I'll do it. I'll be secret keeper."_

_Sirius glanced up at her from where he sat in the chair next to her and holding a sleeping Nahila in his lap. He quickly glanced to the other toddler, Lepus, who was curled in Jade's lap, asleep, before looking back to his (finally) wife."Absolutely not. You can't- what about Nahila and Lepus- they need you. I'll do it."_

_Jade whipped her head around, eyes narrowing. "Oh, and I suppose they don't need you? What about me, huh? Did you think for one second that I don't need you? I need you just as much as they do, and you already have a target painted on your back for being the first Black to turn his back on the family."_

"_And you've always had one painted on yours! Voldemort isn't going to care- he ordered the killing of your family himself!"_

_James and Lily looked alarmed. "We don't want either of you to do it!" Lily cried, arms curled the one year old Harry who slumbered against her chest. _

_Dumbledore cleared his throat. Bring the attention back to himself. "As I was saying," He turned to James and Lily. "I will happily take up the post as your secret keeper." _

"_Nonsense- I will do it. I swear." _

_James looked over at his best friend. "Mate...I can't put you through that. The Death Eaters will be all over you." _

_Sirius let out a sigh and glanced over at Jade, who sat rocking a whimpering Lepus back and forth in her lap. "I was already planning on taking them into hiding. The attacks are getting worse. I need them to be safe."_

_James stared at his friend for a moment longer, before turning and looking at Lily and then back at Dumbledore. "We'd trust Sirius with our lives. We'd like him to secret keeper."_

_Dumbledore nodded, crossing his long fingers. "Very well." _

Jade flinched. They were talking as if she weren't sitting at the same table as them. She didn't know what to do, so Jade sat there quietly, sipping her drink with her eyes trained on the wooden table tracing the grooves in the wood.

"He suspected Black?" gasped Rosmerta.

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements." said Minerva, her voice sounding dark. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed —"

"Black betrayed them?" breathed Rosmerta.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it —"

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet. Jade's eyes widened and then darted to the window. She saw Sirius' ears twitch towards the noise, and she knew at that moment, that he had heard the entire conversation that had occurred at the table.

"Shh!" said Professor McGonagall.

"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It

was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead… an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.

"Hagrid, please!" said Minerva, her eyes on Jade as the younger woman shook in her seat. Minvera's arm made it's way around her shoulders in an excuse to calm Jade down. If anything, it made her tremors more violent. "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, Jade and I'll look after him —' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says.

"I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him. But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore…"

A pregnant silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"

"Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew — another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"Pettigrew… that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Rosmerta.

"Hero — worshipped Black and Potter," said Minerva. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I — how I regret that now…" She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold. Even in tremors, Jade's hands still managed to curl into fists; her nails biting into the skin of her palms.

"There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses — Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later — told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, _'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?'_ And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens…"

Minerva removed her arm from around Jade and blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy… foolish boy… he was always hopeless at dueling… should have left it to the Ministry…"

"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands — I'd 've ripped him limb — from — limb," Hagrid growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards- which if my memory serves me correctly, included Jade herself, before she became the Astronomy Professor at Hogwarts- from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I — I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him… a heap of bloodstained robes and a few — a few fragments —" Fudge's voice stopped abruptly.

"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. I remember seeing Jade at the scene being held back by one of her friends- Remus Lupin, I believe- from Black as they took him away. Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since. I daresay if Jade hadn't undergone Veritaserum, she would have been sent to Azkaban too. But she has proven herself as trusted- even went as far as to annul her marriage."

_Sitting in the overstuffed armchair in front of the large, foreboding desk, Jade wrung her hands in her lap. The Minister and the head Auror stood behind it, watching her. The silence in the room was defining as the Minister raised a small vial of clear liquid and poured all of it into the small glass of water sitting on the wooden surface. _

_Jade could feel the eyes of the minister raking over her form; taking in the red-ringed eyes and tired expression on her face- all that came with having two three year olds and her husband being accused of murder and betrayal. Her hands shook as she reached out, her long fingers curling around the dark colored cup and lifting it to her lips. Silently, she forced her will to reach deep into her magic and wandlessly cast a vanishing charm as she pretended to drink the contents of the cup. _

_Pulling it away from her mouth, she let out a large sigh and placed the glass back onto the wooden desk. "Anytime you're ready, Minister." _

"_Very well. , were you aware that your husband had an alliance with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"_

_Jade shook her head. "No. In fact, he openly voiced that he didn't believe in what Voldemort did. He was kind to everyone." Truth._

"_Has he, or have you, ever been interested in the Dark Arts?" _

"_No. Absolutely not." Truth._

"_And , were you close to him?"_

"_Not particularly. Remus and...and...Lily." Jade choked out, feeling her eyes water. "Remus and Lily were my closest friends. I had known James my entire life and Sirius...he was ultimately the love of my life." Truth. _

"_Do you believe is dead."_

_Jade swallowed. "Yes." Lie. _

"_Do you believe Black was at fault?"_

"_Yes." Whether this was the truth or a lie, Jade wasn't entirely sure. She was conflicted- part of her knew that Sirius could never do something like this. James was his best friend and he was close to Lily too. He knew that anything happening to them would ultimately completely destroy Jade too- they were her family and once again, that was ripped from her. Deep down, Jade knew Sirius was innocent, but everything pointed to him being guilty. He had been the secret keeper- and so adamant about her not taking up that role- and now James and Lily were dead, all they could find of Peter was his finger and Sirius Black had come from a long line of insane blood-purists. _

_But she knew. Jade knew that he couldn't possibly have done it. He was so against everything that his family had tried to shove down his throat. His closest friends were a half-blood, a muggle-born and a blood-traitor. And, last but not least, he had married Jade- someone who' family had been dubbed as blood-traitors for generations and were murdered years previous for being so. It wasn't in Sirius' nature to be malicious towards people just for their blood type- or any reason, for that matter. _

_Jade's heart pounded in her chest; she knew the truth had been buried beneath lies and she was going to find it out and make sure her children knew it if it was the last thing she did. _

"Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

"I wish I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man — cruel… pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them… but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored — asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to be having on him — and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"

"I daresay that is his — er — eventual plan," said Fudge evasively. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing… but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again…"

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," said Minerva as she rose from the table. Minerva turned to Jade. "Are you joining us, or should I just expect to see you back at the castle?"

Jade inhaled. "I'll see you at the castle." Jade stood, her hand reaching to clasp the ministers in a handshake. "It was nice seeing you, minister.

Fudge smiled. "It was nice to see you as well. I'm glad to see you, and hopefully your children, are doing well."

Jade sat back down in her seat, her hands wrapped tightly around her nearly empty glass. Slowly, the rest of the party disappeared out the door of the pub. Sighing heavily, she traced the circles on condensation that had been left on the table as she finished the last bit of her drink.

Slowly, she looked to her left and then to her right before dropping three sickles on the table and sweeping out the front door of the pub, pulling her wool cloak around her shoulders. The black dog barked once and started to trot behind her; following as she walked to the outskirts of the village and disappeared into the heavy trees. Seconds later, a lithe wolf slinked out from between the trees. The furry black dog took a step forward, a low rumble sliding out as the wolf seemed to narrow her eyes at him and growled softly in warning. They glanced at each other before sliding into the heavy foliage and taking off towards the shrieking shack.

Both canines slid through the doorway to the shack and paused briefly in the foyer. The furry black dog twisted in place before the body of Sirius Black stood where the dog once did. The wolf, however, chose to ignore him. She darted up the rickety stairway, only looking back once before she slid her way through the bedroom doors. It seemed as though she was waiting for him to follow; it almost looked as if she was arching her brows in question.

Sirius Black, for once in the entire time he had been with Jade, had no idea what she was up too. He stood in the foyer, arms hanging limp at his sides and brows furrowed in question as he watched her. Letting out a sigh, he slowly began his ascent.

He paused in the doorway and leaned against it; watching Jade where she sat on the edge of the old broken bed, that sat in the center of the room, picking at her nails with interest. "What's on your mind?" He asked, his voice raspy from lack of use as it escaped from his throat.

Grey eyes remained on her as she pursed her lips and paused in her actions; her hands fell, limp, into her lap. Inhaling, and then exhaling loudly, she finally looked up at him; her eyes seemed to swim with hundreds of undetectable emotions. "The guilt."

Sirius crossed the room in two great strides, placing himself beside her and immediately taking her hand and wrapping it within his. He shivered at the warmth she brought; the skin on her hands soft between the rough, callused skin of his own. _He missed this. _"Guilt?" Sirius questioned, one of his reaching up to tilt her face towards him.

Jade brought her hand up to cup his. "I feel as though so many things could have been different. If I had noticed if Peter was acting odd; if I could have insisted to you that neither of us be secret keeper; if I had been with my family, maybe I could have done something; if I had insisted to Dumbledore that I could take Harry...I just..." Jade deflated, leaning against his side. "I don't know."


End file.
